


Make Him Feel Welcomed and Seen

by junietuesday25



Series: Be More Aspec [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Allosexual Characters, Aromantic Michael Mell, Aromantic Rich Goranski, Asexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, rated teen for like one innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: "So, Headphones?” Rich shoots Michael a “sultry” smirk that just makes him look ridiculous. “Go out with me?”“Uh.” Michael turns to Jeremy and stage-whispers, “Help me, I’m far too aro for this.”“Aro?” says Rich. “What’s that?”
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Aspec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638601
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	Make Him Feel Welcomed and Seen

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is so self-indulgent and that rich and michael have so much shit to work out before they could realistically get together but i wanted to write a fluffy aroallo fic ok? i hope you guys like this and happy arospec awareness week! everyone is aro and i cannot be stopped

“When I get out of here, the ladies are gonna get to know the real Richard Goranski!” Across the hospital room from Jeremy, Rich pauses, and then his face lights up in realization. “And the dudes! Oh my god, I am totally bi!”

“Join the club.” Jeremy sits up in his hospital bed, then winces as he leans back against the pillows. “Ow, ow. What even happened?”

“Ask your buddy,” Rich says. “Antisocial headphones kid? He’s been by—ha, bi—like, every day. Is he single? Totally bi now. He’s cute.”

Perfect timing: that’s when Michael stumbles into the hospital room. His hoodie is wrinkled to death, and that combined with his messy hair and the bags under his eyes, it’s clear to Jeremy that Michael hasn’t slept properly in days. To be honest, Rich’s bisexuality had to be really repressed if _this_ is when he starts finding Michael attractive.

Then Michael notices Jeremy up and talking, and immediately all signs of lethargy disappear.

“Oh my god oh my god Jeremy! You’re awake!”

Michael clambers up onto Jeremy’s bed and hugs him. It’s nice for all of two seconds, before sharp pain starts shooting up and down Jeremy’s arms and spine.

“Michael,” Jeremy manages. “My arms.”

“Shit, sorry,” Michael says, pulling back to sit on his heels at the foot of the bed.

“So?” Rich cuts in. “Are you single, Headphones?”

“Did you just call me _hea_ —” Michael stops, and shakes his head. “Who’s asking?”

“Richard Goranski, resident bisexual.”

Jeremy coughs loudly.

“You’re ace,” Michael and Rich say at the same time. Rich winks at Michael, who looks away.

“And bi!” Jeremy exclaims.

“Yeah, bi _romantic_ ,” says Rich. “I said resident bisexual, not resident bi. So, Headphones?” Rich shoots Michael a “sultry” smirk that just makes him look ridiculous. “Go out with me?”

“Uh.” Michael turns to Jeremy and stage-whispers, “Help me, I’m far too aro for this.”

“Aro?” says Rich. “What’s that?”

The question is genuine; Rich looks innocently curious.

So Michael explains, “Romo feelings? Nada. None. Zip. Aro is short for aromantic.”

There’s a pause while multiple things seem to click together in Rich’s head. A wide grin spreads over his face.

“There’s a word for that?!” he says, almost incredulously. “I’m totally aro! Can I be bi and aro? Is that a thing?”

“I’m gay and aro,” Michael says, “so if that wasn’t a thing I’d be screwed.”

“You know I’m bi and ace,” adds Jeremy. “It goes both ways.” He never thought he’d be sitting here talking Richard Goranski through his sexual awakening and explaining the SAM to him, but here Jeremy is.

“Huh,” Rich says. He frowns. “…But I still want to date people.”

“You can still do that,” says Michael. “I’m ch—cool with getting into a relationship too, but for me not romantically. Like, it depends on the person.”

“Okay,” Rich says, practically glowing from all the new realizations. “Okay. So! Headphones, pretend I’m on my knees in front of you instead of in a full-body cast.”

“In a hospital room? Kinky, but alright,” says Michael, and Jeremy fake-gags in the background. “Don’t even start with that, Jer, you’re probably the most sex-obsessed one of us here.”

“Well, I mean, if you really wan— _oh_.” Rich pauses. “Did I say knees? I meant one knee. And now pretend I’m holding up a ring.”

Jeremy and Michael exchange somewhat incredulous looks.

“Michael Mell, would you do me the honor of being my…uh, non-romantic boyfriend?”

Michael turns to Jeremy.

‘Do it!’ Jeremy mouths. He also never thought he’d be actively encouraging his best friend to get with their former bully, but again, here he is. Besides, Michael’s been into Rich for a while, so now that Rich is, well, not a jerk anymore, why not? 

“Totally,” says Michael, smiling as he crosses the room to Rich’s bedside. “I do.”

They kiss. It’s pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> i am the master of endings
> 
> *oh and note: in my mind, when rich has had time to process everything w the squip and is actually able to put due focus on his and michael's relationship, he and michael talk it out and decide they're gonna call their relationship queerplatonic, which is why i tagged this with queerplatonic relationships. didnt state it in-text bc rich already learned so much new stuff, and them being in a qpr deserves its own conversation


End file.
